


brackium emendo

by goldavn



Series: harry potter universe [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, OHWeekDay2, OnghwangWeek, Post-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, graduate wizards, magizoologist ong, muggle relations worker minhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: they were lovers during their time at hogwarts but after graduation and the realization of the life ahead of them kicks in, they decide it's best for them to go their separate ways. a few years and a creature attack later, the two are reunited.





	brackium emendo

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is day two for [onghwang week](https://twitter.com/onghwangweek) hosted by the lovely mods of [siriusrises](https://twitter.com/siriusrises95) for our 95 lines birthdays! day twos theme is 'stardust' which is for all things fantasy, magic, unexpected encounters etc. 
> 
> i'd quickly like to thank my [twitter mutuals](https://twitter.com/jisungverse/status/1026949467906269184) in my decision to which house i put the boys in, don't think your opinions went unnoticed.
> 
> check out the hashtag on twitter and check out the amazing week as a whole for our angels! ♡

_"we do not need magic to transform our world._

_we carry all of the power we need inside of ourselves already."_

\- j.k rowling

 

 

Graduation was a day many Hogwarts wizards had different expectations of. Some students didn’t expect to graduate at all – out of fear that the dark lord would rise from the ashes once more to finish what was started fifty years ago. Some had the expectation that the ceremony would be something overwhelming – from the sheer grandness of the procession. And to a select few, it felt as though graduation would be the beginning of the end – not sure of what the future would hold upon leaving the institution. This year, however, held some… unpredicted consequences regarding the graduation. After an attack on the school by dementors, headmaster Jisung had still carried on with graduation – in the ruins of the great hall. Thankfully it wasn’t so bad that it could never be repaired, but it just wasn’t possible to conjure enough charms in time to regain its previous state.

 Seongwoo and Minhyun wore their clashing house robes – one with green, one with blue, as they linked arms after walking into the hall. They sat on the rows of stools laid out and were impressed as to how much work the professors had put into the area to make it look as though it wasn’t just a pile of rubble. In fact, the two of the preferred it this way – it was fitting after all, considering what they had to fight off.

Seongwoo had always had a plan. As he was regarded as a ‘soft heart’ by most of his house members, it was a common thought that he would go into more of a people-oriented career – perhaps helping young, troubled witches and wizards – aiding them in their craft. But, to not much surprise to those who actually knew Seongwoo, he had great goals of becoming a magizoologist. He had been inspired by Newt Scamander, a famous magical creature collector ever since he was a young boy, and it was a fascination that had stuck over the years.  Being in Ravenclaw house had allowed Seongwoo to explore his common traits in the house – his overflowing wit and intelligence, but also his care for those he holds close – and for all types of magical animals of course.

His Slytherin counterpart, Minhyun, had always had a similar way of thinking to him – much to their houses disgust. Slytherin had a years-old reputation of being the most undesired house by regular wizards, but Seongwoo understands that most of the rumors are exactly that – rumors. Minhyun is a Slytherin through and through – but not because he is a horrible person, but because he is one of the most calculated and determined individuals he had come to know at Hogwarts. Slytherin’s are known to be very exclusive to who they become close to – and Minhyun had been no exception. He was weary of having his feelings hurt after many years of teasing during his primary school years, all because his family came from a long line of prestigious figures within the house.

Minhyun can still remember meeting Seongwoo for the first time in and how shocked he was that he treated him like an actual human or wizard being. It had warmed his heart so much, that the usual cold expression he held on his face slowly faded away, stripping back the layers he had formed in order to protect what was on the inside.

And so here they are, ready to leave their time in Hogwarts behind them. As the headmaster finished the procession the students were asked to stand. Streams of the house colors ribbons and confetti exploded from above them, and the teachers and parents in attendance clapped with applause. 

“I can’t believe it’s actually over.”

“We did it Seongwoo. We made it,” Minhyun says, linking his fingers into his boyfriends. It’s just them against the world, figuratively, and it has never felt so good to have someone stay by their sides the whole way through the seven years. 

Minhyun and Seongwoo hold hands as they walk from the ruins out to ledge next to the Black Lake. The enchanted boats were floating in wait for the students to take them back to the Hogwarts Express – replicating their arrival those many years ago.

They fumbled their ways into the small paddle boats and waited for a couple of other students to take up the empty spots. The boat ride back to the train was pleasant, they laughed and joked around with their fellow graduating wizards. It’s when they arrived at the platform that it finally sunk in. Minhyun looked to Seongwoo and tucked in his tie to his robes, fixing up a stray hair around his spectacles. He glances down at his enchanted suitcase and sighs as it rocks slightly.

“Just promise me, you keep that bloody suitcase close at all times.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

“Oh, and Seongwoo?” Minhyun asks.

Seongwoo pauses, waiting for Minhyun’s statement. He comes closer towards Seongwoo and wraps a finger around the chain tucked underneath his robes that are hanging from his neck. He lets his fingers graze over the time turner’s groves, careful not to accidentally move the notches at the side.

“Don’t use that unless you really need to.”

“Sure babe, that’s easy.” Seongwoo grins, pinching Minhyun’s cheek. They board the Hogwarts express together, squeezing into a smaller two-person cabin for privacy. It’s then that a thought hits him. He’s really going to miss that smirk of his. Not because of how cute he looks when the corners of his lips turn upward, but because of the devilish nature behind it. He can see right through the chirpy appearance.

Right through it.

★彡

**Author's Note:**

> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested. 
> 
>  
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated and help me know what to focus on more or to do differently next time ♡


End file.
